


the one that got away.

by YUY4N



Category: FFC-Acrush (Band), THE9 (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Architecture Major Zhao Xiaotang and Kong Xueer, Art Major Liu Lingzi, Biology Major Ge Xinyi and Jin Zihan, F/F, Law Student Lu Keran, Med Student & Volleyball team captain | Xu Jiaqi, Music Major Liu Yuxin, Physics Major Lin Fan and Chen Yiwen, Political Science Major Yu Shuxin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUY4N/pseuds/YUY4N
Summary: she was cocky, and keran didn’t like that. she found it annoying how jiaqi was so superficial, one of the reasons their relationship tore apart in the first place. being ex-lovers brought them further and further apart from each other.
Relationships: Lu Keran/Xu Jiaqi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. 001

**Author's Note:**

> twt. @iovkeran

“please welcome the blueberries!” the crowd went wild. lu keran sat unamused on the bleachers while lin fan and yiwen screamed their lungs out. “lu jie oh my god, can you at least show SOME excitement?” lin fan complained. keran let out a weak ‘woohoo’ and went back to scrolling on her phone. they were currently at their university’s volleyball game. the home team was the blueberries and the visitors were the nongfus. “starting positions!” a short-haired girl stepped onto the court, the volleyball in her hand. a determined look was plastered on her face. the crowd went wild again. of course xu jiaqi would serve first. she was the star player of the volleyball team. known as the star of YWY university, the med student’s locker was ALWAYS flooded with love confessions from both girls and boys; valentines’ day was the worst. she was cocky, and keran didn’t like that. she found it annoying how jiaqi was so superficial, one of the reasons their relationship tore apart in the first place. being ex-lovers brought them further and further apart from each other. you must be thinking about how they broke off in the first place. well, to sum things up, jiaqi was drunk and kissed keran’s ex, xie keyin. it ended badly, with keran slapping jiaqi in the face and crying about it for over a month. jiaqi on the other hand didn’t take the heartbreak so easy either. she described keran to her other best friend yu yan as, “someone she regretted messing with.” they haven’t spoken ever since it happened. jiaqi jump served the ball, the opposing team returning the serve with no problem. the game went on for about an hour, the blueberries obviously winning. the crowd chanted the blueberries’ members’ names, although keran mostly heard ‘xu jiaqi.’ 

it was 11 pm and keran was headed to the dorm by herself. lin fan and yiwen had plans to meet up with liu lingzi, jin zihan, ge xinyi, linfan’s girlfriend. they were members of the volleyball team attending the celebratory dinner that yiwen planned for the team members. she was the assistant manager and all that, so it was her job. the streets were quiet and lonely; no one lurked them as usual. keran walked quietly down the path by herself until a voice called her name. “lu keran!” she turned to see kong xueer, jiaqi’s best friend, signaling for her to come over to her. “xueer, what are you doing here? shouldn’t you be at the dinner?” keran questioned. “i was but jiaqi told me to come to tell YOU specifically to come to the dinner,” she replied casually. it wasn’t like xueer wasn’t aware of their past. the whole campus knew about it since jiaqi basically posted about it with quote, “happy one year of being single to me!” and even tagged keran in the post. jiaqi’s ‘fans’ put two and two together and there you have it. “why me? what does she need with me?” xueer shrugged, before answering, “she said she needed to announce sometime but that you had to be there to hear it too.” keran didn’t think too much about it and followed xueer to the restaurant. 

“lu keran! you’re here!” jiaqi cheered. the dining area turned to the direction jiaqi spoke. lin fan and yiwen widened their eyes at the sight of their ‘introverted jie’ at a noisy dinner, especially one that celebrated her ex. “yes, i’m here, now what do you need?” keran huffed. being ex-lovers, jiaqi knew when keran was annoyed, and this was one of those times. “so, the good news is that i’m being recruited internationally!!” jiaqi announced. everyone congratulated her, some even cried when hearing the good news. yiwen hugged jiaqi with all her strength, lin fan joining in as well. keran blinked and stared at the scene in front of her. jiaqi’s going abroad? was her first thought. although they ended on not so good terms, keran couldn’t imagine not seeing jiaqi in the halls or in the courtyard. whether she liked it or not, xu jiaqi would always be apart of her life, no matter how hard she tried to get rid of her. keran left the venue quietly, no one noticing her departure.

2 am.

call from unknown.

“lu jie someone is calling you,” yiwen said, nudging keran to wake up so she could pick up the phone. “thank you yiwen,” keran whispered. yiwen only nodded before dragging her feet back to her bed and plopping down face first. keran quietly giggled before slipping on a hoodie along with some house slippers and going outside to answer the call. 

“who are you and why are you calling so late?”

“keran it’s me. i’m in your dorm’s lobby, can you come down and talk to me?”

“you have five minutes.”

keran ended the call abruptly and went downstairs to the dorm lobby. xu jiaqi was standing there in her fox pajamas. i bought her those.. keran thought. “what do you want?” it was the first time keran saw jiaqi cower. keran herself was worried about her. “i just wanted to ask you something. it’s understandable if you say no,” she said. keran cocked an eyebrow. “ask.” 

“will you give me another chance before i leave again?”


	2. 002

keran stood silently, shocked at jiaqi’s request. memories of their relationship flooded in her brain.

2019\. senior year of high school.

“bubba, i’m heading out. yu yan’s party starts in five minutes and she wants me to help her with the drinks,’ jiaqi said, as she put her jacket on. keran only nodded and let out a small ‘hm’. jiaqi noticed this and tilted her head to the side. she walked over to the desk and wrapped her arms around keran’s neck, hugging her. she leaned her head on keran’s shoulder. “keke what’s wrong?” keran only sighed, turning around in her swivel chair to face jiaqi. “i just don’t think you should be going to parties right now,” keran said, “finals are coming up and you know how you are with your bad habits of procrastination.” jiaqi pinched on of keran’s cheeks. “don’t worry about me bub,” she reassured, “just focus on yourself. i promise that i’ll be home before midnight and then we can watch a movie before going to sleep okay?” keran sighed and turned back around to the desk. jiaqi furrowed her eyebrows and didn’t think much about it. she kissed keran on the head and yelled goodbye. keran slightly smiled to herself and continued studying.

call from lin fan

_“lin fan? what’s wrong?”_

_“lu jie, xie keyin is at the party..”_

_“and? why do i need to know that?”_

_“she’s talking to jiaqi jie.. jiaqi looks drunk too..”_

_“i’m on my way.”_

keran arrived at yu yan’s house. the loud EDM hurt her ears and the strobe lights almost made her go blind. she pushed through the sea of people, trying to find jiaqi. jiaqi’s drinking tolerance was high, but at parties where no one stopped her from drinking too much, nothing could phase her. she stopped dead in her tracks. there was xu jiaqi, with xie keyin, kissing. jiaqi didn’t seem fazed by keyin pushing herself onto her. tears formed in keran’s eyes as jiaqi’s half-lidded ones became enlarged by shock. keran ran out of the party, bumping into many people. she didn’t care anymore.

“keran wait!” she yelled. the taller ignored her words and continued to storm out of the party. her eyes were red and bloodshot. how could jiaqi do that..? were the first thoughts in her brain. she tried to keep her composure. she didn’t need jiaqi to see her all weak and hurt. jiaqi ran out of the building, grabbing keran’s wrist. “LET ME GO!” she yelled. jiaqi was taken back by keran’s words. “keran listen to me,” jiaqi pleaded. “I DON’T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU! I SAW WHAT I SAW. THERE’S NO EXPLANATION FOR THAT.” keran’s words went straight to her heart. their hearts were breaking. with each word that came out of their mouths, dug an inescapable hole of heartbreak. their relationship ended the minute jiaqi stepped out of the dorm. present-day

“i’m sorry jiaqi. i can’t trust you anymore,” keran apologized, “i can’t afford to have my heart broken again.” jiaqi cowered her head in sadness. she knew that keran wouldn’t forgive her so easily. lu keran showed a strong and cold personality on the outside but soft and fragile on the inside. it took so long to gain keran’s trust. all the times jiaqi bought keran’s lunches or consoled her when her family pressured her led keran to put all her eggs in one basket; that basket being xu jiaqi. “i understand that you may never trust me again, but i’m willing to take that chance,” jiaqi confessed, “i just want to repair our relationship before i leave.” keran sighed before speaking, “you have a week.”


End file.
